


Disguise

by mm8



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Creepy, M/M, Obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 19:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jethro had never stopped thinking about the Doctor since Midnight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disguise

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2010

He had been silent all these years. After the incident on Midnight he and his family never spoke of the Doctor again. But Jethro never stopped thinking of him - not once. He studied medicine at the best school in the galaxy and became the most sought after surgeon in the system. He dated eccentric boys who wore pinstripe suits or had unruly brown hair. Jethro went to Paris for a year to learn French.

But everyone knew, even his _wife_ knew, that he was searching for a man called the Doctor; even going so far as becoming the man himself.


End file.
